gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Frontal
Full Frontal is the mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces The Sleeves in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and pilots his own custom mobile suit, Sinanju. Personality & Character Full Frontal is the leader of the Neo Zeon remnant group known as the Sleeves. He is described as "The Second Coming of Char". Like Char Aznable, he is a blonde man whose face is hidden behind a mask, wears a red uniform, and pilots a red custom mobile suit, the Sinanju. In reality, he's a genetically altered close-copy of Char, a Cyber NewType with the near exact distinctions of Char. Frontal's memories were implanted from the psycoframe of one of the mobile suits previously piloted by Char (possibly Sazabi). His face and tone closely resemble Char's. Nahel Argama's captain Otto, who watched Char's archived recordings, remarked that the voice is just like it. Similar to Char, he holds the Neo Zeon remnants together with his high charisma, intelligence, and combat capabilities. He understands the importance of symbolism and continues to be Char as long as people need Char Azanble to lead them. His charisma is equal to his manipulative nature and tries to recruit Banagher Links and the others to his support rather than force. His greatest desire is to restore balance to space by usurping the Earth Federation with Laplace's Box in the Neo Zeonic movement. History The Second Coming of Char In U.C. 0094, the MSN-06S Sinanju was stolen from Anaheim Eletronics by Neo-Zeon during a transfer from Granada to Von Braun. The Earth Federation forces composed of two Clop-class light cruisers that were sent to recover it were completely wiped out by the pilot of the Sinanju, Full Frontal, the man they call the Second Coming of Char Aznable, the Red Comet. After Captain Zinnerman's failed attempt to save Princess Mineva Lao Zabi or retrieve Laplace's Box, Full Frontal decided to take an interest in facing a new Unicorn Gundam that bested Marida Cruz/NZ-666 Kshatriya in combat. Once the Garencieres determined the location of the Londo Bell ship, the Nahel Argama, Frontal sortied in the Sinanju to disable the ship single-handedly. After destroying several Federation mobile suits, the battle is halted when Daguza Mackle announces to Full Frontal that they have Mineva hostage on the ship. Mackle demands safe passage for the ship, but Frontal refuses since Zeon cannot confirm Audrey's true identity as Zabi, and instead orders them to turn over everything relating to the Laplace's Box, including the Gundam, which is supposedly the key to the Laplace's Box, or be destroyed. Mackle initially suspects he is bluffing but Audrey reminds him that if the pilot is Char Aznable, then he won't care about her life as the Zabi family killed and usurped his family, the Deikuns; Mackle had his comm open for the Sleeves to hear it. Banagher enters the Gundam and, with aid from the Federation pilot Riddhe Marcenas, engages Frontal in a battle to try and give the ship time enough to escape. Frontal disables Riddhe's machine and, with help from Marida Cruz, Frontal defeats and captures Banagher, taking him to the nearby colony Palau. When Banagher was brought face-to-face with him, Frontal attempted to question Banagher as to how he came into possession of the Gundam. However, Banagher first asked about why he wears his mask, wondering if he had something to hide. Though Angelo found it took offense to Banagher's insolence, Frontal decides to oblige him, taking off his mask to reveal his face to closely resemble the real Char and went on to explain that he wears the mask because it's his style and a tool of propaganda; most of the time, he forgets he even has it on, until someone like Banagher makes the point of mentioning it. Frontal tells Banagher that he knows how he came to meet Mineva, but is more confused as to why Cardeas Vist would hand the Unicorn Gundam to him. Banagher reminds him that he already told Zinnerman and Marida everything he knew. Frontal continues to explains that Laplace's Box was source of the Vist Foundation's prosperity but they decided to end it by giving it to the Sleeves. He could guess that there was a flaw in the plan but is more confused as to why give the Unicorn to a complete stranger. Therefore, Frontal logically concludes that Banagher must be in some way related to the Vist family. Banagher insolently asked if he had to answer that. Angelo walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, warning to learn some respect. Frontal also added that they are asking him nicely because of his association with Mineva. Refusing to accept anything less that Mineva's pseudonym, Audrey Burne, Banagher stated that their princess doesn't want them to get a hold of Laplace's Box without war breaking out. He pleads with Frontal why doesn't he listen to his own princess. Frontal counters by asking Banagher if he even believes in the existence of the box, a box that no one has ever seen and its contents unknown, but has the prospect to overthrow the Federation. Banagher admitted that he didn't but stated his firm belief that knowledge can change the world in an instant. Frontal asked for examples, so Banagher starts listing out the various military developments over history. Frontal complimented the boy and asked if he knows that space emigration is a form of mass exile. He goes on to explain about why Neo-Zeon is fighting against the Federation: to bring freedom for the spacenoids. Banagher protested that no one should resort to terrorism, even to take a life. Angelo called Banagher a hypocrite, citing how he killed one of their best men, Ensign Sergei, on the battlefield. Frontal told Angelo that Banagher doesn't know what he's talking about; his response was purely on instinct. Ensign Sergei on the other hand, was unlucky. Frontal then summoned Zinnerman and Marida to escort Banagher out, and expressed his hopes that the boy will come to understand Neo-Zeon and fight alongside them. However, Banagher had one last question: Is Frontal really Char? Frontal answers that he sees himself a vessel for the hopes of those in space and the ideals of Zeon. If anyone wants to believe that he's Char, then so be it. As night drew on, Frontal confides in Angelo that the movement of the Federation forces have him concerned. Angelo asks if he is expecting an attack. Frontal ignored the question, and instead asked Angelo about the progress with analyzing the Unicorn. Pics Gallery 1288420213702.jpg|Full Frontal without his mask Full Frontal.jpg|Full Frontal talks with Banagher Full Frontal LOL.jpg|Gudnam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Full Frontal - Sinanju Cockpit Notes & Trivia *Whether the name is an alias is unspecified. On the contrary, his name holds the meaning of "stark naked"(or fully exposed) although it could easily be reference to a full frontal assault. *Full Frontal's Japanese voice actor, Shuichi Ikeda, also voiced as Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam & Mobile Suit Gundam:Char's Counterattack) and Gilbert Durandal (Gundam Seed Destiny). Reference File:Uc-sc-red-ace.jpg| External Links